remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan
Basic Information Titan (or Saturn VI) is the largest moon of Saturn and the home world of the Mytharii. It is the only natural satellite known to have a dense atmosphere, and the only object other than Earth for which clear evidence of stable bodies of surface liquid has been found. Titan is the sixth ellipsoidal moon from Saturn. Frequently described as a planet-like moon, Titan has a diameter 50% larger than Earth's natural satellite, the Moon, and is 80% more massive. It is the second-largest moon in the Solar System, after Jupiter's moon Ganymede, and is larger by volume than the smallest planet, Mercury, although only 40% as massive. Discovered in 1655 CE by a human astronomer Christiaan Huygens, Titan was the first known moon of Saturn, and the fifth known satellite of another planet. The moon has been Terra-formed by the Shivan in order to support Mytharii life. Life on Titan Titan is primarily composed of water ice and rocky material with a stale yellow-like sky and atmosphere. The atmosphere of Titan is largely nitrogen; minor components lead to the formation of methane and ethane clouds and nitrogen-rich organic smog. The climate—including wind and rain—creates surface features similar to those of Earth, such as dunes, rivers, lakes, seas (probably of liquid methane and ethane), and deltas, and is dominated by seasonal weather patterns as on Earth. With its liquids (both surface and subsurface) and robust nitrogen atmosphere. Because of this hostile environment, it was impossible for the Mytharii to live there without terra-forming and new atmospheres were created. Unbeknownst to the Mytharii, The Shivan were the creators of the Mytharii, (as well as the Humans and Drevii) forging Titan's atmosphere and giving birth to the Mytharii race through their advanced science. Due to this terra-forming, the habitable parts of Titan now resemble arid deserts and cliffy regions. Some other areas have been Terra-formed to create dense jungles. Life outside civilizations can be harsh, as many dangerous creatures take up residence on Titan: Enormous sand worms or hideous carnivorous birds that would frighten battle hardened soldiers are only two such examples. The Mytharii ritualistically hunt these creatures on a daily basis, and honor those that bring the biggest and baddest down. Government & Military - Mythra Alliance The Mytharii do not have official nations nor one leader, but rather "Tribes", There are smaller tribes as well. These tribes all operate differently and have different cultures or traditions, and live away from each other. Each Tribe has an ambassador that can communicate with other Tribes, a council, elders, and one Alpha and a few Betas in command of their tribes. These Tribes are usually not just small Indian-like tribes of only a few hundred, Mytharii tribes tend to be entire colonies or cities of thousands of people and even have their own armies. In times of planetary war, the Mytharii Tribes that normally war or spar will come together collectively to form a massive planetary army: the Mythra Alliance, which was only deployed once during the Resource War. After the War, this Alliance serves to benefit Titan as a whole and has a speaking place on the System Council; however a majority of the time, Tribes keep to themselves. History The Shivan placed the Mytharii on Titan after terra-forming their planet to support their gene-seed to grow and evolve on Titan naturally. The Shivan assisted the ancient Mytharii, but the race never seemed to take to their teachings; they preferred to do things on their own, and kept to their old traditional methods and rituals even to this day. The Shivan left them to grow how they wished. The Shivan were later surprised that the Mytharii had developed some of the most revolutionary technology; MagiTEK. During the 1950s a Mytharii space exploration guild actually crash landed once on Earth by mistake, and this event became the Roswell incident, but was covered up by the American government to avoid a panic. Stranded on Earth, this group was imprisoned, but after the Resource War ended, the System Alliance ordered their release. Upon release, they became the current Hel'Cathra Tribe: The only Earthbound Mytharii Tribe. Influence Some Mytharii tribes are known throughout the solar system as excellent merchants, while others brought the system MagiTEK technology. Later, this technology was advanced further with Cybertech (Making it more powerful) and had a hand at changing the tides during the Resource War. The events of the Roswell incident led the Humans to first know of an alien presence (this information was limited to only certain branches of high government) and began a systematic process of preparing for alien war and oppressing the Mytharii studying their technology. This led to the Humans and Mytharii both becoming extremely paranoid of each other, and had an influence on starting the Resource War initially. Civilization The Mytharii on Titan live in tribe-specific massive hive-spirals and cities. Titan Jungle Mytharii tend to live high in trees or near fresh water sources, while Titan Desert Mytharii tend to live in cliffs or near an Oasis. Their cities are built out of organic materials such as trees or sand stones, and appear medieval or primitive at a glance, but closer looks reveal advanced technology and devices are built inside these structures that can control temperature or the environment on the fly. As most tribes are a warrior-based society, Mytharii cities often have arenas and training centers, and giant coliseums fill their hive cities on almost every level; the Mytharii use fighting at times to settle debates, elect new Alphas or Betas, or even provide entertainment. The Mytharii have massive throne rooms, and huge feast halls to celebrate their elaborate hunting festivals,x when they send off their best hunters in a contest to bring back the biggest game and eat it. Resources Larger image Saturn's orange moon Titan has hundreds of times more liquid hydrocarbons than all the known oil and natural gas reserves on Earth. The hydrocarbons rain from the sky, collecting in vast deposits that form lakes and dunes. Many mining companies want to open contracts with the Mytharii to begin collecting the massive amounts of oil on Titan, but the Mytharii refuse to allow this, believing that life is more precious than money. The System Alliance force protects and defends the Mytharii's wishes, blockading any such mining; however, some Mega Corps are seeking to bribe the System Alliance to begin the mining. Datalog (In character reading) Of course Saturn is 'great' and all but not as interesting as it's Moons which 'have' natural life on! More specifically Titan and other Mytharii claimed moons! It was discovered that Titan among other moons of Saturn were controlled by the Mytharii, and it wasn't until years that we could return the Mytharii home only to discover that their own people didn't want them after the resource war!'' '''Why did this happen? what could have caused the mytharii to reject it's own stranded Earthen People? Just that, they were no Longer Tribal! They were in a sentience level form of 'Domesticated'! Now that sounds much much worst than one might expect, but it's easy enough to explain with an example! Back on Earth during the 1950's give or take, African Americans were of course no longer slaves, but were still treated like dirt! So when they decided to return to Africa and back to their roots, you know what their people said? 'We don't want them back'! This was because the African people and the African American people had through time and social standards become completely different people! This is the case with the Mytharii, there are now two types of Mytharii in this system! Titan Mytharii, a tribal group that live in packs surviving off the lands, and Earthen Mytharii that live in cities and settlements or just outside of them living off of credits, and freelance work! It was devastating for the people to see their own kind reject their entire people after finally coming all this way back home! What could they do now though? Their proud people had become a different people! It was noted that before and during the Solar/Resource War - Mytharii were slaves to the Drevii, for a long time Mytharii were fine with this, however around the same time as the Splicer Rebellion with humans, Mytharii would uprise against the Drevii, using their advanced MagiTEK This would mark the Resource War becoming the Solar War, as it was going from a 4 to 5 racial war, splitting it into 5 Factions give or take. Reference Pictures 2015-09-09(141189)_SICFI-02.jpg|Titan Desert Landscape 4260.jpg|Titan Desert Landscape 2 2640810-certus_minor.jpg|Mytharii Tribal Hive City 137345-Hive City, Hive City.jpg|Mytharii Hive Castle on Titan 2640818-thumbnail2.jpg|Titan Desert Hive City alien_desert_by_duoradon-d3crs2k.jpg|Harsh Titan Landscape alien_city_by_fish032-d63blyv.jpg|Mytharii Structures in Titan Desert alien_statues.jpg|Mytharii Decorations Concept-26.jpg|Jungle Biome on Titan with Mytharii Structures dune_speedpainting_01_2.jpg|Mytharii City Hivecity.png|Mytharii Mega-City on Titan hqdefault.jpg|Mytharii Mega City 2 large_desert_city_dvg_by_cloudminedesign-d6bnvmx.jpg|Methane storm over Mytharii City one_speed_painting_1_by_dawnpu-d7870v1.jpg|Another Mytharii Hive Capital temple_concept_by_mattdonnici.jpg|Strange Mytharii castle architecture the_tower_above_stone_city_by_jjasso.jpg|Mytharii Castle on TItan Category:Locations Category:Planets